


Just because you're pregnant...

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the First Lines Meme, for the prompt: <i>how about a Frank/Gerard phone sex story? :D</i> which became a Jamia/Frank/Gerard story instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just because you're pregnant...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lalejandra for looking this over. 
> 
> I blame Mistresscurvy and Mrsronweasly for the title: 
> 
> Me: I can't title this "just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't listen to your husband phonesex his singer", right? lol   
> Mrsronweasly: yes   
> Mistresscurvy: well, that title definitely makes me REALLY WANT TO READ IT, so it's successful!

The album is coming along well in California, and that puts Gerard in a good mood, which apparently means he always wants sex.

That works out pretty well for Jamia, considering it's been weeks since she's felt like having it. She’s just so tired all the time, with the girls keeping her up most nights, and sometimes it feels like every part of her is hurting. Frank never pressures her, of course, but just because she doesn’t want to have sex doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be able to.

This provides the perfect solution. Frank and Gerard get off together on the phone while she rests, and afterwards she gets a cuddly, affectionate Frank to curl up with and rub her back, instead of a ball of nervous energy following her around everywhere like an eager puppy.

She settles under the light blanket on the couch – it’s warm, but she’s always cold these days - and watches as Frank sprawls in the armchair across the room. She'd had to insist for him not to leave the room, at first. He was worried it would disturb her, but Jamia loves napping with other people around; she's like a cat that way.

She makes herself comfortable, arranging the cushions to support her back and her belly, and watches Frank dial with a grin. It’s no time at all before Gerard picks up; he must have been waiting for the call, she thinks.

Gerard says something, and Frank laughs. "All good," he huffs. "J says hi," he adds when she waves towards the phone. "Yeah, she's going to take a nap. No, she’s here." He tells her in a soft voice, “Gee says hi back. He says you’ll love the song they’re mixing right now.” There’s the slightest pang of wistfulness in his voice, and she’s filled with warmth at the reminder that he chose staying with her over finishing the album with his band.

The mood of the phone conversation seems to evolve quickly, and Frank sinks in the chair and spreads his legs as he says “Fuck yeah, she does glow, Gee. She’s so beautiful right now. Wish you could see.” A pause. “I bet she did. Jamia’s are huge now, but so sensitive, you know?” Frank nods into the phone, looking at her hungrily. She stretches a little, making her breasts stand out even more. She’d love to stay awake and watch, but her eyes are starting to close on their own; she’s vaguely turned on but so, so tired, and the girls are keeping still for once, so her body’s insisting she take advantage while she can.

Her eyes close and she hears as Frank’s voice gets rougher; the conversation gradually turns into “Where are you?” and “What are you wearing?” and then she must drift off, because next time she shifts on the couch, she can hear rhythmic rustling and tiny sighs and moans. She cracks an eye open and, yeah, Frank’s head is thrown back and his hand is moving fast inside his pants, phone still wedged between his ear and shoulder.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, tell me,” he’s telling Gerard, and then: “Want to touch you, too, fuck, wish I could see you right now, see you touch yourself,” and Jamia feels her face flush at the words and the sight. For a second, it feels like with a little work, she could get off too. Her back flares up when she shifts, though, and she sighs as she re-settles in a different position on the couch, propping herself up to watch Frank some more as he nears the finish line.

Frank glances over at her then, and he gasps, “Gee, wait,” into the phone, getting up and shuffling awkwardly towards the couch. He kneels next to it, strokes his hand across Jamia’s face and kisses her gently before fumbling with the phone and his pants again. Jamia grabs the phone and puts it on speaker, and now she can hear Gerard’s moans as Frank makes fast work of his pants and boxers with both hands, shooting her a grateful look.

“Okay,” Frank says into the phone, once he’s got one hand back on his cock and the other in Jamia’s hair, “say hi to Jamia, Gee.” He leans forward until his forehead is resting on her neck, his breath coming wet and warm on her breasts, long hair tickling at her skin. She rakes her fingers through it, relishing the way he pushes back into her hand.

“Hey, Jamia,” Gerard moans, and then: “Fuck, I’m close.” Frank is close, too; Jamia can tell by the way his shoulder is working, and how he’s tightening his other hand in her hair. She tells Gerard that, because Frank seems to have lost his words, whining instead with each breath.

“Wish you were here,” Gerard gasps, and then with more urgency, “Frank, Frankie, want to suck you off so bad,” and Frank keens and spasms, his whole body shaking for a few seconds as he comes.

Gerard’s still making delicious noises down the phone, but Frank seems to have lost the ability to speak, rubbing his face over the skin of her throat. Jamia strokes his sweaty neck and the side of his head, feeling warm all over as she tells Gerard, “He just came, Gee, you should let us hear you now,” and Gerard does just that, in one long, drawn-out moan.

There are a few seconds of silence while the boys get themselves back together, and she keeps her fingers in Frank’s hair, tucking the strands behind his ear until he’s ready to get up. He clambers onto the couch, nudging her forward until he can wedge himself behind her, and by the time they’re settled together, Gerard’s talking about the album again, about that one song they’re mixing that’s about kids and growing up, and Frank’s hand is stroking her belly gently.

She closes her eyes and lets herself fall back against him and into sleep.


End file.
